At present, an RF transceiver used widely in a wireless communication system generally has two signal pathways in both a transmission path and a reception path, i.e., In-phase (I) pathway and Quadrature (Q) pathway. But due to reasons such as manufacturing cost, process and power consumption, a Local Oscillator (LO) of the RF transceiver cannot make ideally its amplitude be equal to those of signals of the two pathways, and cannot make its phase be completely orthogonal to that of a signal of the quadrature pathway, thus IQ mismatch may occur at the transmission path and the reception path; in addition, due to reasons such as DC offset of the transmission path and a coupling effect of an IC, the RF transceiver may suffer from carrier leakage at LO frequency of the local oscillator at the transmission path.